Niñez
by GriisleChan
Summary: Los pequeños Eijun y Haruichi en una tarde cualquiera en el campo de prácticas. Para la semana Sawaharu. One-shot. AU.
Me atrasé un día sin querer :( pero, por supuesto, voy a cumplir con los 7 días~

 _Día 6:_ De-aged AU/ **Children.**

Amé de verdad escribir esto, no es la primera vez que manejo un universo así (Eijun y Haruichi como hermanitos de Kuramochi y Ryousuke) y se me hizo muy dulce hacer este escenario (a pesar de que la mitad del fanfic se me borró sin querer y tuve que escribir de cero otra vez jajaja)

 **Disclaimer:** _Diamond no Ace_ no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:** Fanfic para la _semana Sawaharu_. Eijun y Haruichi como niños de 8 años. Más una participación de Chris, Kuramochi y Ryousuke y una mención de Furuya y Miyuki.

* * *

 **.**

Era demasiada emoción para el cuerpecito del pequeño Eijun.

Es que ¡Amaba cuando su hermano lo llevaba a sus prácticas! Era inusual cuando pasaba así que debía aprovechar al máximo.

Y su emoción aumentó muchísimo más cuando vio a su amiguito, _Harucchi_ como él le llamaba, apenas ingresaron al campo de prácticas.

-Escucha, Eijun.-

Kuramochi detuvo su andada, soltó la mano de su hermanito y se puso a su altura, debía ser serio en esto. El infante prestó atención.

-Pórtate bien.- dijo cada sílaba con lentitud. Lo llevó consigo porque nadie más podía cuidarlo, pero estando ahí le era difícil mantenerlo vigilado. La última vez, cómplice con el pequeño familiar de Miyuki, hicieron un desastre con el polvillo de marcar el campo. A veces las mánager los cuidaban, pero ellas también tenían cosas por hacer.

-¡Si, hermano!- colocó una mano en su frente y soltó, como todo un soldadito.

Bueno, eso dejó un poquito más tranquilo al mayor. Cuando quiso agregar algo más, un _'espero'_ , el pequeño castaño desapareció de su vista y ahora se hallaba saludando al par de cabello rosa. Iba a ser una larga tarde...

 **.**

Los infantes fueron dejados en una salita. Y con libros de dibujo y colores se entretenían mientras esperaban por sus hermanos mayores.

-¡Terminé!- anunció el castaño mostrando su dibujo. Era un perrito pintado de varios colores, es que no pudo decidirse por sólo uno.

-Yo también.- por su parte coloreó un conejito de largas orejas con marrón claro, así como lo vio en la televisión la noche anterior.

-¿Y ahora que...?-

Ambos se miraron. Ya pintar les estaba aburriendo, querían hacer algo más divertido...

-¡Ya sé!- saltó Eijun, con una idea- Juguemos béisbol.-

-No lo sé... ¿Y si nuestros hermanos se enojan?- dudó el más bajito, no muy seguro.

-Mi hermano dijo que me portara bien, no haremos nada malo.- buscó convencerlo, en serio quería jugar con él. Escuchó de su hermano que jugar béisbol con amigos era mucho más divertido- Vamos, _Harucchi~_ \- tomó sus manitas y comenzó a moverlas de un lado al otro, con rapidez.

-B-bueno...- no tuvo otra opción. Era acceder o quedarse sin brazos. Y necesitaba sus brazos.

-¡Genial!- soltó con alegría, dejando libre al peli rosa.

Ambos salieron de la salita y se encontraron nuevamente con el campo de prácticas. Escuchaban gritos a los lejos, el equipo entrenando, y se dirigieron al lado opuesto.

Primero necesitaban una pelota, un guante y un bate. Y Eijun sabía dónde encontrarlos.

Haruichi no pudo ocultar su asombro cuando entraron a aquel despacho, no era muy grande pero estaba repleto de todo tipo de cosas. Eijun revisó uno de los cajones y sacó un guante, estaba justo donde lo dejó la vez pasada cuando jugó con Furuya. Porque no era la primera vez que husmeaba en ese lugar.

-Escoge lo que quieras, _Harucchi_.- incentivó, ya tenía una pelota en la otra mano.

El peli rosa paseó su mirada a su alrededor y se detuvo cuando algo captó su atención: un bate de madera. Su hermano había dicho que estos eran muy pesados, que por ello no los usaba, pero de cierta forma a él le gustaba… Quería jugar con él.

-Tómalo.- Eijun, al comprender la situación, lo animó con una gran sonrisa.

Así fue. Y ya con sus herramientas de juego salieron listos para comenzar a divertirse.

A Haruichi le costaba un poquito sostener su bate, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo. Eijun, que siempre le gustó el rol de lanzador, intentaba imitar los lanzamientos que había visto, para que su amigo los bateara.

Era una escena bonita y graciosa. Ver a dos niños de tan sólo ocho años esforzándose al máximo, aun cuando todo era diversión, era conmovedor.

Y eso pensó Chris. Quien se paseaba por casualidad por ahí y presenció la escena.

Los dos pequeños, cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia del mayor, dieron un saltito por la sorpresa. Habían sido descubiertos. Y justo por aquel que catalogaban como _'odioso'_

-Y-yo, nosotros…- balbuceó el castaño, necesitaba defenderse, pero nada coherente salió de su boca.

Chris soltó una risita, esos dos eran agradables.

-¿Les gusta el béisbol, niños?- se atrevió preguntar, haciendo que el miedo comenzara a desaparecer del cuerpo de los infantes, generándoles algo de confianza.

Ambos asintieron, Eijun con entusiasmo y Haruichi un poco tímido. Les gustaba el deporte, ver a sus hermanos practicarlo con tanta dedicación les inspiraba muchísimo.

-Pero eso es un poco grande para ustedes.- señaló el bate y el guante que tenía cada uno, su sonrisa amable plasmada en su rostro.

-Es que…- Eijun quiso hablar nuevamente, pero fue interrumpido.

-Está bien, no pasa nada.- se puso a su altura y alborotó el cabello de cada uno- Confío en que ambos se van a convertir en grandes jugadores en el futuro.-

Los ojitos del castaño se iluminaron, Haruichi sólo sonrió. Esas palabras le llegaron directo al corazón. Ahora se sentían mucho más inspirados.

-Entonces… ¿Quieren unos dulces?- ofreció el mayor una vez logró calmar los nervios de los niños. Los pobrecillos pensaron que iba a regañarlos.

Y la respuesta fue obvia.

 **.**

Kuramochi y Ryousuke se dirigían a la sala donde hace horas atrás dejaron a sus respectivos hermanos. La práctica se extendió, mucho más de lo usual, y esperaban (más el primero) que todo estuviera en orden ahí dentro… O que al menos los dos infantes se encontraran ahí todavía. El peli rosa estaba más tranquilo, Haruichi no era un niño travieso, pero era todo lo contrario para Kuramochi… Eijun era demasiado inquieto.

La imagen con la que se encontraron, al momento de abrir la puerta, los dejó muy sorprendidos.

Los pequeños dormían sobre el único sillón que había, uno junto al otro, y tenían una mantita encima. Chris se encontraba a un lado leyendo un libro, y cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia los saludó.

-Chris- _senpai_ …- Kuramochi era quien menos podía creerlo. Chris había cuidado de los niños, de su hermano. Estaba algo apenado- Lamento las molestias, muchas gracias.- exclamó, haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay problema.- negó el castaño mayor, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer e interactuar con los pequeños fue entretenido. Se dio cuenta que esos dos, a pesar de todo, eran muy diferentes a sus hermanos mayores.

Los pequeños despertaron de su corta siesta y al ver ahí a sus hermanos corrieron a ellos, no sin antes agradecerle a Chris por los dulces y ser muy bueno con ellos.

Y desde ese día, Chris se convirtió en una de las personas favoritas para los infantes… Sobre todo para Eijun, que comenzó a sentir mucha admiración por él.

Como lo mencionó Chris, era cuestión de tiempo para que Eijun y Haruichi se convirtieran en excelentes jugadores de beisbol.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Intentaré subir el que me falta mañana... Aunque lo dudo porque será un día largo para mi. Pero de que lo subo, lo subo.

Gracias por leer y me disculpo por si hubo algún error :(


End file.
